


Light Me Up

by Anonymous



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha!Donghyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Woong, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Dance Major! Youngmin, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kinda, Knotting, Light Angst, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Music Major! Donghyun, Not Beta Read, Omega!Youngmin, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Romance, Rough Sex, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Soft sex, Strangers to Lovers, alpha!Woojin, donghyun calls youngmin "angel" a lot, fast burn, maybe an overuse of petnames lol, mentions of sexual abuse, my formatting is terrible, no reposting without permission, not proof read we die like men, omega!Daehwi, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Both being college students, Youngmin and Donghyun like their shares of parties.But there's one problem.What if during one of those parties, they drunkenly mated?
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung & Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun & Lim Youngmin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Mating

He lets out a high pitched whimper around the very handsome stranger’s fingers, and arches his back, as he continues to ride their dick, abusing his special bundle of nerves. 

“Feel good baby? Taking my cock so well, yeah?” the stranger growled seductively in his ear, causing him to moan loudly, and grip the stranger’s shoulders tightly. Frankly, Youngmin wasn’t sure how he got here: on top of someone, riding them roughly. All he remembered was sitting on the couch with a glass of a drink in his hand at a friend’s house party, and simply minding his own business. That was until someone came and sat next to him, clearly an alpha, and began observing the omega like he was some sort of celebrity. 

If you asked Youngmin, he would definitely say he was attractive, but not enough to have someone stare at you intensely for minutes on end. The alpha smelled strongly of apples and cinnamon, making Youngmin’s omega hum in satisfaction. 

Before he could say a word however, he suddenly felt the stranger’s mouth on his neck, and their hands slowly drift to wrap around his lithe waist. 

“D-Dude, what the fuck are you-“ he was cut off when he suddenly let out a whimper, as the stranger had managed to rip one out of his throat. They continue to suck and nibble at his neck, particularly his scent gland, making light red marks appear wherever their mouth meets. Youngmin would have pushed the alpha away if the pleasure created by his mouth didn’t place his brain into such a hazy state-  _ it just felt so right.  _

He lets out another whine, embarrassed when he felt the stranger smirk against the skin of his neck. They continue to pepper light kisses up his neck and his jaw, until they reach his ear, and whisper “let's take this to the bedroom, yeah?” 

All Youngmin can do is nod in submission, before he’s dragged to one of the guest rooms in his friend’s house. The stranger closes the door, finally giving Youngmin the chance to fully observe the man thoroughly.  _ He was quite tall, all though a tad shorter than Youngmin himself. He also has very nice features. Strong jawline, wide eyes, plush lips. And his hair was styled sexily as well. It was crimped, only further extenuating his lovely features.  _

The taller man feels himself getting pushed out of his thoughts when the stranger decides to push him down onto the bed, before climbing on top of him. “Gonna be a good boy for me, baby?” the other male ferally growls, baring his fangs, making a whine tumble from the omega’s lips. The taller kept his mouth closed, not trusting his words, which seemed to dissatisfy the male on top of him. 

The stranger tangled his hand into Youngmin’s hair, and tugged it firmly, causing him to whine from the slight burn, but also significant pleasure.

“Answer me  _ princess.”  _

“Y-yes.” 

“Yes what?” the other said with a growl, before tugging Youngmin’s earlobe gently between his teeth. The taller wasn’t sure what the motive of the other was, bringing out his submissive omega too, but whatever it was, it was working. 

“Yes, I’ll be good.” 

“Good boy.” is all the stranger said, continuing his abuse to Youngmin’s neck, working his lips and tongue across the space. He smirks when he hits the omega’s sweet spot, right under his scent gland, hearing the taller shout out in ecstasy. “P-please, more.” Youngmin pleads, bringing his hands up to grip the alpha’s forearms. 

He hears the alpha chuckle, before he feels hands going to the hem of his shirt. The stranger looks up at him, eyeing him to silently ask for permission. The taller nods, lifting his arms as his shirt was pulled over his head. 

“Such a pretty body you have, princess.” the stranger says lowly, making slick gush out of the omega’s entrance. He moans out when he feels the alpha’s warm hands engulf his waist, feeling like a burning sensation against his skin. “So fucked out and sensitive already, and I haven’t done anything yet.”

“P-please.” Youngmin breathes out. Screw his pride,  _ he needed this.  _

“So needy, aren’t you? Don’t worry baby, I will make you feel so good. Just you wait.” the alpha growled out, causing the omega to fall deeper into submission. He whines, pursing his lips, trying to get the stranger to kiss him, which the latter complied too. They kiss almost romantically, lips dancing together, and tongues curling around one another. It felt electrifying, sending shivers down both males' spines. 

Youngmin wraps his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him closer,  _ wanting to feel him closer.  _ The other man moves his hand to undo the taller’s pants, before pulling away from his to help him shimmy out of them. Youngmin wanted to point out how the other was still completely clothed, but he couldn’t seem to figure out the correct words to use. 

So instead, he decided to claw at the alpha’s leather jacket, a desperate whimper tumbling from his, as he indirectly asked the other to undress too. The other male gently shushes the omega, seeing how he was hitting a frenzy, running his nose against the other’s neck to scent him, and begins to undress himself.

Youngmin sighs, his omega screaming in satisfaction of smelling like the other, taking over his usual scent of jasmine and and rose. The alpha runs his hands along Youngmin’s thigh, silently calming him down further, before wrapping his hands around the taller’s small waist once again. 

Their hand goes to the waistline of the omega’s underwear, looking up for permission once again. Youngmin nods, before feeling the cool air of the room hit his length, causing him to gasp in shock, making more slick spill out of his entrance. His scent was taking over the entire room, accentuating it into a mania of jasmine and rose, something that would drive any alpha insane; and that’s exactly what it was doing. 

“ _ Shit princess.  _ You smell so sweet.” the shorter darkly said, “I wonder what you taste like. May I have a little taste?” the stranger asks, obviously knowing the omega wouldn’t say no. He chuckles seeing how quickly Youngmin nods, before lowering himself to come face to face with the taller’s hole. He lets out a heated breath against it, before licking a stripe up against the puckered entrance, making the taller scream in pleasure. 

The alpha lifts Youngmin’s legs over his shoulders, giving himself more access to the omega’s hole, before continuing to run the tip of his tongue against it. 

“Please don’t tease.” Youngmin whines out, hands going down to tangle into the stranger’s hair, pushing their head closer to where he wants it most. The other male growls, warning the taller to be patient in order to get what he wants. The alpha continues to run his tongue languidly against the omega’s hole, making Youngmin want to cry from sexual frustration. 

However, Youngmin didn’t have to wait for too long, as suddenly he felt something enter him slowly, later realizing it was the other’s finger. His back arches, screaming out at the sudden intrusion. He was glad that the party was still raging outside, otherwise this would have been really embarrassing, and he’s sure one of his friends would have heard him, and never let him live it down. 

The alpha moves his finger slowly, knuckle deep inside the taller’s entrance, as he continues to run his tongue along with the movements of his fingers. “P-please-” 

“Donghyun.” 

“Huh?” Youngmin looks up through his teary eyes. 

“My name is Donghyun. What about you, cutie?” the alpha said, while entering another finger into the taller’s entrance. 

Did the other seriously think the omega would be able to give a rational response, especially when he was so desperate to get fucked?

_ Or maybe that was his intention.  _

Youngmin is brought out of his thoughts when he feels Donghyun’s fingers press at his special bundle of nerves, and growling out “answer me, or else you’ll get punished.” 

_ Yeah, that was definitely his intention.  _

“Y-Youngmin.” he stuttered out. 

“What a pretty name so such a pretty omega, hm?” Donghyun says, smirk obvious in his tone, as he continued to pound his fingers in and out of the omega. He watched as the taller arched his back beautifully, and moans and soft screams tumbled off the tip of his tongue. Watching Youngmin was so endearing to the alpha, seeing how sensitive he was. 

“Ah, please!” 

Donghyun smirks for what seems like the hundredth time that night, pulling his fingers out, and pressing a kiss to the cute omega’s naturally pouting lips, before reaching to his pant pocket to grab a condom. He rips open the package with his teeth, rolling it over his hard length, and pumping it a couple of times, before placing his hands back around the omega’s lithe waist. 

He flips them over so that Youngmin is on top of him, gently patting the taller’s bum, and whispering “ride me pretty boy,” in his ear, before pressing soft kisses across his face. He rests his back against the headboard of the bed, watching in sheer amusement as the omega shakingly lined the shorter’s cock at his entrance, before sinking down slowly. 

Youngmin lets out a loud whine at the intrusion, as Donghyun lets out a groan. “Shit baby, you’re so tight.” The taller can only respond with a moan, wrapping his arms lightly around the alpha’s shoulders, burying his face into the groove of his neck.

He waits for the other to adjust, before he wraps his hands around the omega’s waist, silently signaling for him to move whenever he is ready. Youngmin slowly raises his hips, until the tip was the only thing inside him, before slamming back down roughly. Both boys emit loud moans, the grip on the taller’s waist getting tighter as he continues to move.

At some point, the omega’s moans and whimpers were getting too loud for Donghyun’s liking, so he decided to shove his fingers in front of the taller’s lips. 

“Suck. You’re being too loud.” 

Youngmin obediently takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them languidly, as he continues to ride the alpha’s dick. He whimpers around the other’s fingers, feeling the tip hit his special bundle of nerves. 

Donghyun groans at the sight before him: a beautiful omega riding him, and sucking on his fingers like they were a lollipop. The other looked so unreasonably sexy, his doe eyes glistening with unshed tears, and arching his back beautifully as the alpha’s cock slid in and out of him.

Youngmin continued to move his hips at a fast pace, chasing for his climax, when he felt the other’s fingers slip out of his mouth, allowing him to moan freely without any barriors. Random words began to tumble out of the omega’s mouth, as he babbles for the alpha to let him come. 

“You want to come, princess?” Donghyun said seductively and deeply. 

“P-please.” Youngmin whispers. 

“Beg for it then.” 

“Please! Let me come! Knot me a-alpha. W-Want your pups. Want you to fill me up so good, p-please!” Youngmin was rambling at this point, so on edge, so desperate to come, and his brain wasn’t matching up with his lips. This happened to snap something in Donghyun, as he suddenly roughly bucked his hip up into the omega, and nestled his face into Youngmin’s neck, near his scent gland.

Youngmin yelps, loud moans tumbling out of his mouth, as the other’s dick hit his spot dead on. He heard the alpha growl as he began mouthing at his scent gland, fangs growing in length as he was reaching closer to his climax.  _ Oh he was so close, he just needed a little push.  _

_ “Mate me alpha.”  _

_ Fuck.  _ That’s all Donghyun needed to sink his fangs into the other,  _ mating him,  _ while he came into the condom, knot growing rapidly in the omega. Feeling the other’s knot growing, Youngmin hits his climax as well, coming all over his chest and Donghyun. While the two calm down from their high, Donghyun laps his tongue over the  _ mate mark  _ to sooth it, before wrapping his arms around the tired omega, and kissing him gently on the lips. 

_ They were bonded now.  _

-

Youngmin woke up the next morning with the sunlight adorning his features. His limbs ached, but his omega was sated. He emitted a weird noise at his aching body, only to feel a strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling him back against a hard chest. Youngmin is far too sleepy to care, feeling the other run their nose against his neck, 

Youngmin’s omega screams in approval, barring his neck for the alpha to continue to scent him. He feels the other press gentle kisses across the mating mark on his neck, causing him to-

Wait.  _ Mating mark? Alpha? What’s going on?  _

Youngmin’s eyes popped open, turning his head swiftly to look at the person behind him, which deemed a mistake, because he suddenly hissed at the burning sensation of the fresh mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Try not to move your head that much. The mark is still fresh, and you don’t want to tamper with the healing process.” he hears the other male quietly say. 

“H-how did this happen?” was all Youngmin managed to say, voice small, body starting to tremble out of fear. The alpha remains silent, observing the omega’s features, seeing the fright in his eyes. He felt bad. Mating with someone while intoxicated was very frowned upon, although not uncommon. 

If you asked Donghyun, he was glad it was this specific omega that he mated, selfishly of course. But he knew that the other probably wasn’t going to be very happy about what happened. 

“Well,” Donghyun can’t look at Youngmin in his eyes, guilt rushing throughout his body, “We were both quite drunk last night, and I guess we ended up in bed together, and then this happened.” He averts his eyes, looking anywhere but the omega in front of him. 

Youngmin froze, eyes going wide. He also remains silent, not knowing how to take the news that he mated with an alpha he barely knew while intoxicated. He looks at the alpha, seeing that the other wasn’t making eye contact with him, and observes his features. 

“I-I…”

“I know you probably hate me now, and I deeply regret everything and anything I took away from you, but…” Donghyun doesn’t finish his sentence, voice softening even before he could finish, leaving Youngmin in sheer confusion as to what he actually wanted to say. The alpha shakes his head before continuing, “I just want you to know that even if you hate me, I’ll always be here to support you.” 

Youngmin didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he’s pissed because someone took his chance of love away, but on the other hand… the alpha in front of him looked like someone that would genuinely care for him.

Not that he had a choice. They were mates now.  _ Bonded.  _

The omega opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, still at a loss of words.”I…” the alpha looked at him with hope in his eyes, “I’m going to need a bit more time to process it.” was all he could say. The alpha’s gaze softens, bringing his face to nuzzle at Youngmin’s cheek, before pressing a light kiss and saying “I’ll wait, no matter how long it takes.” 

-

“What? You mated already?” 

Youngmin jumps forward to cover his friend’s mouth, noting how loud he was being in the middle of the cafe that he was at. 

“Stop being so loud! Not everyone needs to know that!” the older hissed, obviously annoyed that anyone would be able to hear his really annoyingly loud friend. Woong rolled his eyes, clearly thinking that his best friend was being a little overdramatic. Isn’t mating and marking a beautiful thing? 

“Hyung calm down, it isn’t that big of a deal! I mean look; you’re mated now! What could be so bad about that?”

Youngmin scoffed at the beta in front of him. “What’s so bad about this is that it was done while we were intoxicated. Not to mention it was to someone I didn’t know.” the older said through his gritted teeth. 

“Who even is this guy?” Woong asked, curiosity taking the best of him. 

Youngmin hesitates. It wasn’t that he didn’t remember, although he didn’t remember much from the night before. However, he wasn’t very sure if he wanted to tell the younger, especially since the beta was friends with everyone. At the same time though, he knew Woong would find out sooner or later.

Fuck it, he’ll just tell him. 

“His name is Donghyun..” Youngmin says softly, letting out a deep sigh afterwards. What he doesn’t see is Woong’s eyes widening, mouth dropping open in shock. 

“Wait.  _ Kim Donghyun?”  _

The omega sheepishly looks at the other, before shrugging his shoulders and saying “I don’t know his last name. He just told me that his name was Donghyun, and he’s an alpha.” 

“Is this him?” 

Youngmin’s eyes come face to face with Woong’s phone, seeing a picture of two guys. He notes that one of them was his best friend, but his mouth dropped open when he saw who was next to him. 

“Yes! That’s him!” Youngmin nearly yells. 

“Hyung, seriously? Kim Donghyun is one of the  _ most popular _ alpha’s on campus! Almost everyone has a crush on him.” 

The omega felt a weird tug at his heart when the younger said those words. He didn’t really know what the feeling was, but it felt like he was almost jealous? Even though he just recently mated to this said “popular alpha” (he really was), he wasn’t sure why his body was making him feel all these emotions he wasn’t used to. Like to be frank, he literally just met the guy! 

“W-What?” 

“Hyung, you mated the right man. Donghyun is one of the nicest alpha’s I’ve ever met. Fuck, he couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried.” 

“well, he literally abused my ass last night…” the omega mumbled. He looks up once again to see the beta scrunching up his nose before saying “ew, keep that information between yourselves. I don’t need to know that stuff.” 

Youngmin just let out another deep sigh. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he sees Woong looking at him with comfort in his eyes. “Don’t worry about it too much, hyung. Donghyun is a good alpha. I know he will treat you well.” 


	2. Heated Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin goes into his first heat with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you, there will be a lot of sex in this story haha. also please remember this is a fast burn story.  
> -  
> it's too late for this, so there will probably be errors that I'm too tired to check :3

Youngmin had just gotten home from his coffee “date” with Woong, and had finished practice at the dance studio. He placed his bag down next to the front door, taking off his shoes, and walking into the comfort of his house. He felt significantly sweaty, due to the layers he was wearing to cover the fresh mating mark. He looked at the time on his watch, seeing it was already nine pm, and decided to take a shower, before making himself dinner, and heading to sleep. 

Before he had left Donghyun’s house (he never knew his friend had a roommate), the alpha had helped him put a patch to cover up the new mark, along with his phone number because _“since we’re mates now, might as well have each other’s numbers.”_

Youngmin replayed his best friend’s words in his head. 

_“Don’t worry about it too much, hyung. Donghyun is a good alpha. I know he will treat you well.”_

What was that supposed to mean? To be fair, there was no hidden meaning to what Woong said, but was he really right? If Donghyun was really such a popular alpha, how come he had never heard of him? Sure, the omega was the non social type, and he was more focused on his studies and job than he was socializing, but if the alpha was that popular, surely he would have to know about him. Right?

Youngmin simply shakes his head, and heads to his bathroom to take a shower. When he began to strip, he saw all the marks the alpha had left on his the other night. They were all over his thighs, and drawing all the way up to his neck. 

_Looks like I’m going to have to wear turtlenecks for a while._

The more he looked at himself, the more he got disappointed. 

He couldn’t believe he had done this. He mated with someone while he was intoxicated. The only person he felt safe to tell was his closest friends. So far, he had only told Woong, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Woojin or Daehwi. Of course he trusted his friends, and he knew they would understand, but considering they were so much younger than him scared him. He could be a bad influence if he did tell them.

The omega knew that he would have to tell them eventually, but right now wasn’t the time. Being newly mated, and going through the stress of his classes, he had to focus on what to do, and also finish his assignments. 

When the water to the shower deemed ready, Youngmin meekly stepped under the warm water, having steam envelop his entire body. He sighed in satisfaction, loving how it ran down his body, and hitting his back gently. Showers were always one of Youngmin’s favorite parts of the day, since it allowed him to clear his brain, and just focus on himself. The way the soap lathered, and how he would guide it across his body was simply so satisfying for the omega. 

Once all the soap was rinsed off his body, his hand was about to reach out for his scent blocker, when he suddenly stopped. _Was it really necessary?_ Theoretically, he _was_ mated now, so there really wasn’t any reason for him to block his scent now, was there? 

He decided not to, ending his shower right there, and proceeding to step out of the shower. He grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his body, drying it quickly, before bringing it up to dry his hair. 

He laughed at his reflection in the mirror when he was done drying his hair, seeing how his now damp hair was sticking in all sorts of directions. He does the rest of his skin care routine, before getting dressed into his cozy pajamas, and exiting the bathroom. 

He walks into his small kitchen, opening the fridge to see what he had, noting that he has some leftover kimchi fried rice from the time he ate out with his dongsaengs. He grabs the container, placing the remainder of the rice into a plate, before heating it up in the microwave. The omega wasn’t really that hungry, as he did eat a little bit earlier, but he knew he had to get something into his system. 

When the microwave beeped, he pulled out his plate, before seating himself on his couch, and digging into his reheated meal. While he ate, he thought about the night before. He didn’t remember much, except him riding the alpha like a toy, and practically screaming his name. Youngmin’s face flushed at the thought of it. Who knew alcohol could make you so shameless?

His thoughts were broken when he heard a ding, coming from his phone. He takes his last bite of rice, before placing it down on the coffee counter, and picking up his phone. He sees two notifications, one of them being a text from Donghyun. 

_Wait. Donghyun?_

**Kim Donghyun**

Did you get home safe? 

**Im Youngmin**

Yea. 

**Kim Donghyun**

That’s good. How are you feeling?

**Im Youngmin**

Still kind of sore, all thanks to you :S

**Kim Donghyun**

Sorry about that :p

Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you, K?

**Im Youngmin**

Okay. Thank You

**Kim Donghyun**

And sleep soon! I don’t want you being tired tomorrow :(

**Im Youngmin**

Yes mom :)

**Kim Donghyun**

Sleep well, beautiful <3

Youngmin swore his heart did a thing when he read the last text Donghyun sent. He decided to shake off the feeling, and go get ready for bed, picking up his dirty dishes to rinse. He puts his phone into his room, since he wouldn’t need it for the rest of the night. He quickly brushes his teeth, before shutting off all the lights in his apartment, and nestling himself into the comfort of his bed. He slept peacefully, knowing there was nothing more he could really worry about for the next day. 

Or so he thought. 

What the omega forgot to do was read the second notification on his phone. 

**_Your Next Heat is Expected to Come Tomorrow._ **

-

“Ya Woojin! Stop trying to strangle Daehwi and come eat your lunch!” Youngmin scolded the younger alpha softly. Meanwhile, Woong was rolling on the ground laughing at how Woojin had just picked up the omega, and put him into a choke hold. 

“You’re no help, Woong.” Youngmin glared at the other, love still radiating from his eyes. 

“Not my fault it’s really fucking funny to see Daehwi get beat up by Woojin.” he says, standing up to get ready to head to their next class. 

The youngest of the group pouted, and was about to fire back at Woong, when suddenly Woojin asked “Hyung, why is your scent so strong all of a sudden?” eyeing Youngmin cautiously. 

Youngmin gave the younger one a funny look, before Daehwi piped up. “Yeah, your scent is really strong. Did you forget to use your scent blocker?” 

Everyone at the table knew that the oldest used scent blockers, to avoid any problems with predators, knowing fully about his past. Youngmin had always been the paranoid type, which was why he used the blockers in the first place, but after what happened a few years ago, he never took a chance with letting his scent be exposed to others. 

It got so bad to the point that he even made Daehwi start using them as well. Woojin and Woong were different, as they presented as alpha and beta, but once Youngmin got to know that the youngest of their small friend group had presented as an omega on his 18th birthday, he strongly encouraged him to use the blocker too, that was, until he found a mate.

Right, Woojin and Daehwi didn’t know that he had mated yet. 

Youngmin wanted to respond, but words were unable to come out of his mouth. His knees began to buckle, as he felt himself collapse onto the ground.

“Hyung?” the other three shriek in panic, but their voices simply sound like a blur. _No, no, no. This can’t be happening now._

He feels Woong’s hand clutch his arm as he gently sits the taller back down. He notes how the omega’s hair is practically drenched in sweat, as his breath gets heavier, and whines begin to tumble out of his mouth.

_Woong knew exactly what was going on._

“Daehwi, go to class with Woojin. I’ll take care of hyung. I think he’s going into heat.”

“But what about-”

“He must have not noticed his pre-heat with all the practicing he’s been doing. So please, take Woojin and go to class. It’s not safe for him to be around hyung right now.”

The youngest simply nods, before he picks up his stuff, along with the older alpha’s, and drags Woojin out of the area. The alpha complies wordlessly, eyes laced with concern for his oldest hyung. Woong catches it, mouthing “ _I’ll take care of him. Now go.”_

Once the two youngest were gone, Woong immediately takes out his phone, opening up a contact to message someone for help. _He knew that he didn’t have classes for the rest of the day, so he had to answer._

**Jeon Woong**

I’m sitting in the courtyard.

Please come here immediately. 

**Kim Donghyun**

What, why? What happened? 

**Jeon Woong**

Youngmin hyung has gone into heat.

**Kim Donghyun**

I’ll be there as soon as I can. 

Woong turns off his phone, sighing as he hears Youngmin softly begin to whimper from the pain, scent intensifying. _It’s so strong, if we hadn’t noticed it right away, something for sure would have happened._

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a significant alpha calling his name. Looking up, he sees Donghyun running towards them, panic written all over his face once he sees Youngmin falling deeper into a submissive headspace. 

“Thank god you got here quickly. Here’s his address. Take him home, and don’t you dare leave his side unless it’s for food or any sort of necessity. If you need anything, please text me.”

Donghyun nods at the beta’s orders, not bothering to ask about how Woong knew about this, and quickly picks up Youngmin into his arms, holding him tightly. He gets the strong whiff of jasmine and rose, almost letting out a feral growl, but holding it back, as he was still in public. 

“A-Alpha, please… hurts.” Youngmin whimpers, nuzzling his face into Donghyun’s neck. 

“Shhh, soon angel, I promise. Just wait a little bit longer.” he whispers softly at the omega, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, before bidding goodbye to Woong, and taking Youngmin into his car. When he strapped him in, he got yet another strong whiff of the older’s scent of jasmine and rose, making him feel the need to take the desperate and horny omega right there. But he knew better than to do so.

_This was going to be a long couple of days._

-

As soon as Donghyun unlocked the door to Youngmin’s apartment, he felt the omega push his lips onto his, bringing him into a searing kiss. He kisses back, closing the door behind him, and locking it to make sure no one would enter during his omega’s heat.

That sounded weird to say, let alone think about. _His omega._

He wraps his arms around the taller’s waist, as he swiped his tongue across their bottom lip, requesting access to the other’s wet cavern. Youngmin complies easily, opening his mouth, feeling Donghyun slither his tongue in, wrapping it around his wet muscle. 

The omega was so caught up in kissing, that he didn’t feel the alpha pick him up, until he no longer felt his feet touch the floor. The alpha continued to kiss him passionately, as he moved him in the way of where he thought Youngmin’s bedroom was.

“First door on the left.” Youngmin says, voice soft. 

His body felt so hot, so sweaty, as he was so desperate for his release, and his mate’s warm skin flush against his. Donghyun opens the door to the older’s bedroom, closing it gently, before attaching his lips back onto Youngmin’s, and walking over to the latter’s bed. He tenderly lays the omega down on his back. 

“D-Donghyun-” 

“What do you want me to do baby?” Donghyun says, voice already dropping two octaves, as he begins to practically tear off the omega’s clothes, until he is stark naked. He places his hands around Youngmin’s waist, which he’s starting to grow very fond of the more he sees the other.

When Youngmin didn’t respond, the alpha decided to take matters into his own hands, bending down to press hot kisses across his mate’s body. The taller practically shrieks, feeling the other man’s warm lips all over him. At some point, Donghyun stops at his nipples, taking it into his mouth, and sucking on it harshly, all while rolling the other one between his fingers. 

The pleasure was almost overwhelming to Youngmin, as he felt that familiar knot in his stomach finally burst, as he came all over his torso. He whined and arched his back as the alpha continued his abuse on his nipples, now switching to the other one. He felt himself get hard again, and large amounts of slick come out of his hole. Donghyun pulls off his hardened nubs with a pop, look of satisfaction when he sees how the surrounding was bright red. 

“Will you tell me now? What do you want me to do?” Donghyun says, a comical smile spreading over his face when he saw the omega shake in desperation. 

“W-Want you to fuck me. P-Please alpha!” 

“Mmm, want me to fuck you hard and rough? Fill you up so well, that you only remember my name?” the alpha whispers lowly, then taking the older’s ear lobe into his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

“P-Please! Want to come a-alpha.”

“Such a polite omega, hm? Okay princess, whatever you want.” 

With that said, Donghyun presses his fingers on Youngmin’s plush lips, encouraging him to suck on them, while he begins to prep him. The taller takes the fingers into his mouth, as he feels the younger’s first digit slip into him easily. He groans around the other’s long fingers, as the alpha doesn’t hold back with the pace of his hand. 

It doesn’t take long for Donghyun to add a second digit into Youngmin’s hole, moving it at the same relentless pace. The omega shrieks loudly, although it’s muffled by the other’s fingers. 

“Want more my pretty baby?” Donghyun says with a smirk. Youngmin nods quickly, whining at the loss of contact when the alpha removes his fingers from both his hole and mouth. “On your knees.” is all the alpha says, before he pulls back to take off his clothes as well. 

The omega complies obediently, turning over to get onto his hands and knees. He felt so weak, and could practically feel himself shaking as he struggled to stay up in that position. 

Donghyun rips open a condom, rolling it over his length. He knew both him and Youngmin weren’t ready to have pups right now, considering they were still in college, and although he knew Youngmin’s omega probably wouldn’t like it, he knew using protection would be the best for them in the end. 

He rubs his length against the omega’s entrance, making the taller whine in distress. The alpha chuckles, before finally pushing in slowly, all while leaning forward, and pressing his bare chest flush onto the omega’s back. He wraps his arms around the other’s upper body, before whispering “is this okay?” 

He feels Youngmin nod and in the tiniest voice “y-yes. Please just f-fuck me Donghyun.” 

Donghyun nods, pressing a kiss to the omega’s cheek before pressing a shallow thrust into the other. He hears the other whine in pleasure, rousing him to move his hips more, pulling them back farther. 

All while the alpha pushes sharp thrusts into him, Youngmin lets out screams of pleasure, feeling his arms going weak, as they collapse, his face falling into the pillow. He continues to let the whines and moans tumble freely from his lips, when he suddenly feels himself getting lifted up swiftly, onto his knees, back still flush against Donghyun’s chest. 

This new position allowed for a new angle, that had both males groaning loudly. Donghyun continues to relentlessly thrust into the omega’s hole, while grabbing his jaw to kiss him passionately. Youngmin whimpers into the kiss, as he feels his slick running down his thighs, staining the sheets. The room smelled strongly of a combination of jasmine, rose, apple, and cinnamon; all of their scents combined. 

Youngmin lets out a loud moan into the alpha’s mouth, feeling Donghyun’s cock hit his special bundles of nerves. Usually, the omega was sensitive during sex, but during his heat? Oh man, you could touch him, and he would be so close to a release. If you asked him, he wasn’t sure how he was able to hold off on his second orgasm for this long. 

Tenderly, he reaches for Donghyun’s hand which was wrapped around his waist, and interlaces their fingers, wanting something, _anything,_ to give him more leverage. The alpha smiles into their kiss, and while the motions of his hips are rough, he squeezes _his omega’s_ hand softly. 

Youngmin breaks away from the kiss to once again moan out, head falling back against the younger’s shoulder. His mouth was hanging open, as Donghyun continued to press kisses across his face, soothing him farther. 

When the taller’s whimpers and whines began to rise in pitch, the alpha knew the other was close to his release. “Are you close, angel?” 

The omega nods, and Donghyun presses a kiss to the taller’s trembling lips, before saying “let go, darling. Show me how beautiful you look when you come.” 

That’s all Youngmin needed. 

He arches his spine beautifully as he hits his second orgasm that day, letting out a cry as he comes all over himself and the bed. Donghyun lets out a feral growl, feeling Youngmin tighten around him, and releasing into the condom. 

The two take a few moments to catch their breath, before Donghyun pulls out slowly, making the omega whimper at the lack of fullness. Once he feels the other pull away, the older lets out a quiet cry, and tightens his grip on the alpha’s hand. 

“Shh angel, calm down. Let me get you some water before we have to go again.” Donghyun shushes his beautiful mate, rushing out of the room to grab a bottle of water (which was luckily sitting right on the kitchen counter,) then rushing right back in. He opens the top before sitting next to Youngmin, and helps him sit up to allow him to drink some water before they would have to go for another round. 

“How are you feeling?” Donghyun asks, hands sweeping through the taller’s sweaty locks. 

“Tired, but temporarily sated.” is all Youngmin says, before nuzzling his face back into his new favorite place, the crook of Donghyun’s neck. He takes a deep breath, liking the way the smell of apples and cinnamon take over his nostrils. He hums in approval when he feels gentle kisses getting pressed across his face.

“You really like my neck, huh?” Donghyun says amusingly. 

“ ‘ou smell ‘ood.” Youngmin mumbles, making Donghyun chuckle, before he feels a hand going to his jaw, pulling him out of his spot. He opens his eyes to see the alpha looking right back at him, eyes glued on his face. They stare at each other for what seems like hours, before Donghyun says: 

“God, I know I shouldn’t be falling this quickly, but…”

_“I think I love you, Im Youngmin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed.
> 
> there's so much more to come ;)


	3. Sprained Ankles & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin is absolutely frustrated, want he wants to cry. How could any of this possibly get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on this story! All your sweet words have really been keeping me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It has been a couple of days since Youngmin’s heat had started, and lets just say, Youngmin wasn’t sure how he was still alive and breathing. They had been through so many rounds, that his room smelled like their scents and sex combined, that now it made his brain feel hazy. 

However, he never knew how caring the other would be. Sure, he wouldn’t be able to walk for days, _maybe even a few weeks,_ but the gentle kisses and tender caresses from Donghyun after each of their sessions made his heart swoon a little bit more each time he did it. There was even a point and time where the alpha spoon fed the omega; he even volunteered to do his laundry for him. 

The younger refused to leave his side for even a minute unless it was for food or water, having him wrapped up in his arms everytime they were calming down from their previous session. To put it simply, Youngmin’s omega was in paradise. He was kinda sad when the end of his heat was coming closer, as that meant that they would have to go back to being normal college students with normal responsibilities. 

Ok fine.

_He didn’t want Donghyun to leave._

Youngmin didn’t want to admit it, but he was really starting to enjoy the alpha’s presence. His romantic yet cheesy words, the way he wrapped his hands around his waist while he pushed his hips into him, his loving kisses, and his caring nature. He loved _it all._

He knew his heat was supposed to be filled with nothing but lust and sex, and that’s how all of his previous ones were like (at least the ones where he had a partner), but this heat… this one was different from the rest. Donghyun took care of him like they have been lovers for years, his touches and caresses gentle, although his tendencies were still fairly dominant. 

At some point, the alpha even fucked him soft and slow, both of them in the spooning position, while the other wrapped his arms around _his omega_ and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, practically making love to him under the moonlight that shone through his bedroom window. 

_“You look so beautiful laid out for me like this, princess...”_

_“Your moans and whimpers are music to my ears…”_

_“How did I get this lucky to have such a beautiful omega as my mate?”_

Youngmin vividly remembers his sounds, as he came all over himself for what seemed like the hundredth time, remembering Donghyun whispering gently to him, body limp, but omega practically purring at how much love and attention it was receiving. 

It all made Youngmin want to dig a hole deep into the ground in the name of love. Except, he wasn’t in love… _was he?_

He really couldn’t say for sure. He remembered after their first session together, Donghyun said something that particularly stood out to him. 

_“I think I love you, Im Youngmin.”_

When the omega heard those words, he didn’t know how to respond. There were so many questions going through his head. How can he love me so quickly? We just met two days ago? 

So instead of responding, he omega simply just kissed him, climbing into the alpha’s lap. Donghyun went along with it, kissing the elder passionately. 

That ended up with Youngmin on his back, begging for his next release, and the alpha practically edging him until he was in tears screaming _“hurts alpha, p-please! Let me come. It hurts!”_ The alpha chuckles, kissing the elder’s tears away, before allowing him to come. 

Youngmin shook away the memory, looking at the younger next to him, who was fast asleep from sheer exhaustion, before forcing himself to go to sleep as well. 

_I can’t be in love. Can I?_

-

“Do you have to go?” Youngmin practically whines, pout evident on his face. He hears the alpha chuckle, before feeling himself get pulled in by the waist (Donghyun was obsessed, he decided), and a kiss getting pressed onto his pouting lips. 

“Stop pouting hyung, I’ll see you tomorrow anyways. I’ll surprise you at your dance practice!” the younger says excitedly, eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing Youngmin all sweaty after his dance practice. 

“But then it isn’t much of a surprise, is it? Can’t you just stay here with me?” he says, eyes shining, pulling off his best puppy eyes in hopes of swaying the younger into staying with him. He sees Donghyun smile, before a hand is on his face, and the alpha’s forehead against his. 

“You know I can’t. I have some assignments I need to complete, but I can leave you with a little something if it helps.” 

With that said, he feels the younger’s nose begin to run against his neck. He immediately feels himself sigh, slumping against the other’s figure, as Donghyun continues to scent mark him. The omega loved how he smelled like the other, calming him down almost immediately. He feels the alpha press a soft kiss on his neck before coming out of his spot on Youngmin’s neck, smiling at him, hand still on his jaw. 

“Better?” 

He simply nods, pressing one more kiss onto Donghyun’s lips, before he watches the younger turn to walk out of the door. “Call me if you need anything, and I’ll be back here in an instant.” Youngmin nods once again, urging the alpha to leave before he pulls him back into his apartment, and forcing him to stay there. He watches as his back slowly disappears as the younger walks down the stairs towards his car, before he closes the door, slamming his back against it. 

_My heart clenching like it’s telling me I’m in love._

-

“Where were you for like the past week?” is the first thing Donghyun hears when he enters his apartment. He looks up to see Woojin standing in the kitchen, one of his eyebrows raised in question. 

“Out.” is all the older alpha said, cutting off the younger, before walking off into his bedroom to go wash up and start his assignments. He had already eaten at Youngmin’s apartment (he actually didn’t want to, but the omega insisted, and seeing the sparkle in the other’s eyes, he just couldn’t say no.) 

Woojin stood there, shock written all over his face, confused to why Donghyun didn’t tell him where he was. It’s not like he cared, but the elder always told him everything, so this was odd. He just stared at the other’s door, before shrugging, and taking out his phone to text Youngmin. 

**Park Woojin**

Hyung, want to meet up to practice together? 

He couldn’t believe his eyes at the response he received from Youngmin.

**Im Youngmin**

I’m a bit sore today, my heat just got over. 

I’ll see you tomorrow though? 

Woojin looks at Donghyun’s door, then back at his phone, eyes wide. _Something was going on._

-

Youngmin’s back _hurt._ Donghyun had fucked him so hard so many times during his heat, and he was still feeling the after effects of it. He probably had sent far too many angry faces to his mate (which the younger just laughed at, then proceeded to promise the omega that he would give him a massage the next time he saw him.) He was trying his best to not flinch with every step he took, as he had a dance rehearsal for their annual dance show that was coming up fairly quickly, and he knew Woojin (who was their dance captain) would scold him if he messed up this close to the event. 

But it was quite obvious that he was in pain. It was clearly written all over his face. 

He opens the door to the dance studio, the coolness of the building blazing onto his skin, as he stepped in. He had to make sure each one of his steps were perfectly calculated, to make it less obvious at how much pain he was in. 

He walks into the studio, seeing Woojin was already there, placing his bag down, and stepping into the middle of the dance floor to begin stretching. The elder hears his joints pop a bit, groaning at how the stretch burned at his back. He was lowkey regretting today’s practice, as they were going to be rehearsing their hardest routine yet; _Hollywood_. Daehwi had been kind enough to make a self produced song to make their performance even better, even including some vocals in it as well. 

The problem with this choreography? It was _hard._ Woojin being the one who choreographed it, there was a lot of difficult footwork, and overall, it took a lot out of you. And with how sore he was feeling right now, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to dance without being obvious that he was still in pain. 

But was it really his fault? He was literally in heat not even two days ago, and had gotten fucked hard by his mate numerous times, so could you really blame him?

Right, Woojin still didn’t know Youngmin was mated. 

He definitely wasn’t about to tell him now. They were about to start practicing soon anyways, they just had to wait for Woong to arrive. The elder hears Woojin turn on the music, so he decides to practice lightly while they wait for the beta to arrive. Woong had texted them that he was on the way, but had to run a couple of errands before he could actually come to practice. 

There was this particular part of the choreography that the omega always messed up on, and he just couldn’t seem to get it right no matter how hard he practiced. They had to come out of a wrapped form, then push their one of their legs in aggressively to annunciate the beat of the song. To make it worse? It was one of Youngmin’s center parts. He always missed the beat, and it always left him extremely frustrated.

“Hyung!”

Youngmin snapped out of his thoughts, looking up to see both Woong and Woojin looking at him, confusion and concern written on their faces. 

“What?”

“I said, are you ready to start practicing?” Woojin said, slightly frustrated glint sparking in his eyes. 

The eldest just nods, walking to his first form, and getting into position. He waits for Woojin to turn on the music, and when he hears the first beat of the song play, he immediately gets immersed into the choreography. 

_“Welcome to my Hollywood…”_ he hears Daehwi’s voice resonate through his ears as he sharply begins to move across the dance floor, dance entering his veins like it was what he was meant to do. _I have to do well at this performance._

_5..6..7..8.._

He placed his legs apart , and sharply threw his arms down towards the floor, before crouching over to accentuate the intensity of the dance. _Here it comes, this part._ Youngmin’s most feared section. He pulled out of the form before pushing his leg in, and…

_Fuck._

A sharp pain flowed through his body, scaring him into taking a wrong step, and falling back first onto the ground. He lets out a pained groan as pain seared through his back and ankle, hands immediately going to clutch around it, as his eyes screwed shut. _Why are bad things always happening to me? Why is it always me?_

“Hyung, are you okay?” he hears Woong say, surprise and concern laced over in his tone. 

“Yeah, yeah, I am. Just slipped it all.” he said through his gritted teeth. 

“Can you stand?” 

The eldest shrugs, Woong giving him a hand to help him stand up. Their performance was in two weeks, _he couldn’t be injured now._ As he began to put pressure onto his left ankle, he felt himself fall again, groaning in pain as his ankle gave out on him once again. Youngmin was definitely not fine. 

“Hyung, I think you sprained your ankle.” he hears Woojin say, and sees the youngest in the room crouch next to him, inspecting his leg to see the damage. “It looks quite swollen as well. It might take a week or so to heal, but I’m not a doctor, so I can’t say.” 

Youngmin wanted to cry. On a performance they had worked so hard to prepare for, and now he probably can’t even perform. Not to mention he had just mated someone he had barely known (and was still figuring out his feelings for), and nobody except Woong knew about it. 

“Here, let me help you up. I’ll help you get to the infirmary hyung.” the omega heard Woong say, and all he could do was nod, because he knew if he spoke, he would break out into sobs. He feels Woong pull him up once again, placing his arm around his shoulder. The beta’s arm wraps around his waist to give him some extra stability, before he slowly walks him out of the dance studio. 

“Woojinie, you keep on practicing. I’ll be back in 15 minutes tops.” 

The younger nods, watching as his hyungs leave, before turning back to practice his center part in Hollywood. _I hope Youngmin hyung is okay._

-

“Everything seems to be okay, other than your ankle. It’s badly sprained.” he hears the nurse say. Youngmin just nods, still yet to say a word, as he still felt like crying. “I’ll wrap it up, and give you a pair of crutches to help you walk.” 

He watches as the nurse wraps up his ankle in a bandage, checking to see if it’s snug, before grabbing a pair of crutches to give to the younger omega. “Leave whenever you’re ready honey. Make sure to not put any pressure on it for about a week or so, then you should be set to do whatever!” she says, smiling one last time before going back to her office. Woong and Youngmin thank her, before turning to look back at each other. 

“We don’t have to leave immediately.” Woong says sympathetically, hand going to the elder’s shoulder. He was going to respond when suddenly the door opened, revealing a breathless Donghyun. 

“Donghyun-ah, you’re here.” 

“I rushed over as soon as you texted me.” Donghyun says breathlessly. Youngmin just stared at him, still afraid to speak. He took in all of the younger’s features, noticing how his hair was sticking to his skin, and sweat was shining on his skin. _He looked good._

The omega must’ve zoned out, because when he returned back to reality, Donghyun was right in front of him, crouched down, eyes laced with concern.

“Angel, are you okay? Does it hurt badly?” the alpha says softly, hand going to his jaw, gripping it gently. 

Youngmin wasn’t weak hearted, but as Donghyun’s words and actions resonated through his head, he couldn’t help his tears from falling. The alpha noticed immediately, panic rushing over his features. He turns around to ask if Woong could leave the room, knowing the nurse wouldn’t care much. The elder nods and leaves the infirmary, bidding a goodbye to the nurse, before shutting the door quietly.

The omega pays zero mind to any of it, as he simply stares at Donghyun’s brown orbs looking back at him, tears falling quickly from his eyes, and his breathing getting heavier. The younger sees how glassy the other’s eyes were, pain written all over his mate’s face. _It made his heart break, not gonna lie._

“Shh Angel, it’s okay. Deep breaths for me.” was all the alpha could get himself to say, as he pulled Youngmin into a hug, and let the older’s face rest against his chest. He lets his hands run against _his omega’s_ hair, as Youngmin continues to sob, wetting Donghyun’s shirt. 

The alpha was at a loss at what to do. Seeing his beautiful mate sobbing, and not even knowing the reason why, he really wasn’t sure what to do. All he could really do was continue to stroke the elder’s hair, and whisper sweet nothings to him, but he wasn’t sure if it was really helping. 

The two had begun moving from side to side slowly without noticing, which seemed to have helped the omega calm down, at least tamper him down to sniffles. His face was still buried in the alpha’s chest, and the younger’s arms were still around him, which comforted him a bit as well. 

“Are you feeling better, angel?” he heard Donghyun whisper as he rested his face on top of his head. Youngmin nods, inhaling deeply to take in the smell of cinnamon and apples, plus a scent of a cologne, calming his nerves even more. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” the younger one says, tone gentle enough to let Youngmin know that if he didn’t want to talk right then and there, he didn’t have too. The omega just looked at the alpha, looking at the soft expression Donghyun was giving me. He wanted to speak, he really did, but he didn’t think he was ready to do so. 

“J-Just hold me p-please?” the elder said, voice small. 

_And that’s exactly what Donghyun did._

(that was until the nurse finally had to kick them out.)

-

Woong walks back into the dance studio, being met with the sight of Woojin sitting on the floor, back against the mirror, breathing heavily. 

_Even when he’s sweating, he looks angelic. The way the beads roll down the side of his face, and the way the sweat makes him glow. He simply looks so ethereal._

Woong forces himself to snap out of his thoughts, before calling the younger alpha’s name, catching the other a little off guard. Woojin immediately scrambles to his feet when he sees his smaller hyung standing at the entrance, then making awkward eye contact with each other for what seemed like minutes (when in reality it was just a few seconds.) 

“How is Youngminnie hyung? Is it bad?” Woojin asks, concern laced through his voice.

Woong simply just hummed, before saying “the nurse said he was fine, but he would have to sit out for a week to let his ankle heal.” _I know it shouldn’t hurt, but it does, I really wish it didn’t._

The alpha simply nods, before asking the beta if they should get back to practicing, and Woong just nods, not really wanting to say much else to the younger. He saw the glint in Woojin’s eyes when they were talking about Youngmin. A sparkle of concern, but also a trace of love. 

_I know you love him, but I wish it was me._

-

“You seriously don’t need to,” Youngmin said, using his crutches to enter his apartment, and Donghyun following close behind. 

“I don’t have too, but I want to. Now no more, I’m staying here with you, and I won’t take no for an answer.” the alpha scolds the elder gently. He was going to say something back to the younger, but decided to just close his mouth, knowing the alpha wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. 

“Let me just text Woojin that I won’t be going back to our apartment, then I’m all yours, baby.” 

Youngmin’s heart swooned at the younger’s words, especially the pet name. None of his past lovers ever used such endearing words with him, always referring to him by his name or “little omega.” This was definitely new to him, but he really liked it.

The elder decided to wait for Donghyun in his bedroom, knowing the alpha would simply just come in, as they had been together not too long ago. He sat down on the bed, before just staring at the wall, because it had suddenly become interesting. He didn’t realize that he had zoned out (he really needs to stop doing that), until he heard the soft call for his name. 

The elder looked up to see Donghyun closing his bedroom door gently, before he said “I ordered some food, and it’s on his way.” The younger sat down next to the omega, looking at him, and observing his features. _His profile is beautiful. His lips are so plush, his eyes are big, and his cheeks are so full and fluffy. How could anyone be so naturally stunning?_

“Thanks Donghyun.” he heard the other giggle, sounding like music to his ears. _Did I really say all of that out loud?_

“Yes you did,” Youngmin says, once again letting out another soft giggle, before turning his head to make eye contact with his mate. They just stare at each other for what seems like ages, not saying a word to each other; simply just taking in each other’s features. 

_Oh how Youngmin wanted to tell him, but he didn’t know how._

“I… I have a question…” Youngmin says. 

“Ask away, angel. What is it?” Donghyun spoke softly, a soft smile adorning his features. 

“Why.. and how.. Do you love me?” the omega says quietly, breaking eye contact with the alpha. 

Donghyun was taken aback. He never expected Youngmin to ask him this question, although he was quite sure he knew the answer. 

“Everything. Everything about you is perfect.” was all he was able to say.

“But how? We just met a couple of days ago.”

“Angel, I don’t need to know you for long to know how much I adore you. Not just physically, but I’ve seen the way you treat Woojin and Daehwi, and also Woongie hyung. You’re so caring for everyone… always putting others in front of yourself. How could I not love you?” Donghyun says, cupping the elder’s jaw gently, forcing the other to look back at him. 

“So… you knew me before I knew you?” Youngmin asks, eyes wide as he sees Donghyun nod. He was shocked. Nor did he know what to say. It felt like everyday, he was always put at a loss for words because of his younger mate, and it frustrated him lowkey. 

“May I ask, and only if you want to talk about it…” Donghyun’s voice falters mid sentence, looking away, and beginning to play with his fingers, but Youngmin knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“I was frustrated because we are so close to our annual dance show, but I got injured. Not to mention, trying to take in the situation of our mating.” Youngmin said plainly, feeling a weight get off his chest as the words spilled out of his mouth. 

“Do you… regret it?” he hears the younger say, voice still small. 

Youngmin didn’t know how to answer. His mind was telling him yes, but his heart was telling him not. Usually, he would never fall for the “ _listen to your heart”_ bullshit, especially with what happened a few years ago, but with Donghyun… _it just felt so right._

“No. I don’t.” 

Donghyun’s head pops up, a look of surprise written all over his face, “hyung…” 

“Kim Donghyun…” 

_“I think I’m in love with you.”_

When those words tumbled off his lips, it was like a rush of relief ran over him. He watched as the younger began to smile so big, making him break out into a smile as well. They smiled at each other for what seemed like forever, before he felt the younger wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him into a searing kiss. The omega follows suit, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

They kiss until they’re absolutely breathless, pulling away to breath, but faces still close to one another. They take in each other’s breaths, taste, as they go back in for another kiss, Donghyun deepening it, as he pushes Youngmin gently down onto the bed. He helps the omega set his sprained ankle down directly on the mattress, before nestling in between his legs, fitting perfectly.

He goes to kiss down the omega’s neck and collarbones, before taking the skin in between his lips, sucking on it gently. Youngmin lets out a soft moan, hands tangling into the alpha’s hair, as the younger continues to gently suck at his skin, before leaving butterfly kisses all the way up to his lips. 

They languidly make out, having no intentions of breaking away. That was… until they heard the doorbell ring. They pulled apart immediately, wondering what it was, until the younger realized, and started laughing. 

“I think it’s the food. I’ll go get it.” Donghyun says, before pressing one more kiss to the elder’s lips, and leaving the room to go retrieve the food. Youngmin watches him leave, being left alone in his bedroom once more. He couldn’t stop smiling to himself, realizing that he was truly… _in deep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed
> 
> don't worry if there isn't any smut in this chapter! There will be more as chapter go by; and I promise there will be more unleashed on 2Woo and Youngmin's past soon! Thank you so much for supporting this story!


	4. Ruts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyun goes into his rut, and Youngmin is there to help him. And when Youngmin thought nothing could get any worse, it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> sorry this chapter is so late. I've been going through a lot, especially with Youngmin's departure from AB6IX. I haven't been taking it well, even after 2 months. My mental health hasn't been the best either, so I genuinely apologize.
> 
> School is starting for me in a few weeks, and updates on this story will begin to get slower. I apologize for that, as I'm already such a slow updater, but school always comes first for me and will always be my top priority. 
> 
> Anyways, that's it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you in the next update!

Youngmin watched as Woong and Woojin sharply finished the choreography to their third song on the set list of their annual dance performance. The three of them had ultimately decided that if Youngmin couldn’t dance with them for a week, he could at least watch them so he would be aware of any last minute changes that the other two might decide. 

“Hyung you need to shift your legs faster on the last chorus to Sunset. You’re getting down to slow.” Woojin strictly told the beta. Woong nods silently, face obvious that he was utterly exhausted from the past three hours that they had been practicing. The alpha noticed, seeing how his hyungs eyes were starting to droop. 

“Maybe we should end practice here, hm? I know we have other things to do, and I don’t want to hope you up hyungs. We can catch a meal, and maybe then go our separate ways after that?” the youngest suggests. Woong and Youngmin look at each other, before looking at Woojin and nodding. 

“Let me just use the bathroom real quick, then we can go.” Youngmin says, gesturing for help to get up, which Woojin happily complies, before he grabs his crutches, and getting himself to the bathroom which luckily wasn’t too far. 

He locks the door behind him, before allowing himself to do his business. While he was washing his hands, he heard his phone ding, notifying him that he had gotten a text message. The omega dries his hands, before resting his back against the bathroom wall, and pulling his phone out. 

**Kim Donghyun**

Angel 

**Im Youngmin**

Yes?

_ Why was Donghyun suddenly texting him? Wasn’t he working on a really important project?  _

**Kim Donghyun**

Come home. I need you. 

**Im Youngmin**

Right now? 

But I’m about to go out and have dinner. 

**Kim Donghyun**

That’s okay love, but please hurry home soon. 

**Im Youngmin**

I’ll be as quick as I can. 

_ What could possibly be wrong? _

Youngmin opens the door, distraught look written all over his face, going unnoticed by his two dongsaengs in the dance studio, both giving him a sweet smile, before guiding him out of the dance studio. They decided to go to their favorite tteokbokki place that was near their university, even inviting Daehwi who was also nearby to where they were. 

They meet up with Daehwi at the restaurant, before everyone situated themselves and sat down. The waiter comes up to them, smiling at them kindly, before going to take their order. Youngmin couldn’t even figure out why Donghyun wanted him home so quickly, and it was beginning to scare him. 

He was trying not to make it obvious that he was restless to get home, but he could only suppress his unease so much. Woong noticed Youngmin’s expression, trying to make eye contact with the omega. 

_ Are you okay?  _ Woong’s expression read. The omega simply nods, not really wanting to say much to ruin the mood. Woong was about to say something, when he got cut off by Daehwi laughing at Woojin sticking his chopsticks into his mouth to recreate the figure of a toothy animal. 

The youngest’s laughter resonates throughout the restaurant, making the few other visitors turn their head to see what all the commotion was. 

“Daehwi-ah, lower your voice. We’re in public.” Woong gently says, shushing the younger immediately. The young omega apologizes to everyone at the restaurant, then turns back to his hyungs, sighing with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“We should invite Dongie hyung to one of our meetings one day.” Daehwi says suddenly, making Youngmin tense. It goes unnoticed once again, Woojin chirping up “why would we invite that idiot. Youngminnie hyung doesn’t even know him.” the alpha says with a light chuckle.

The omega tries hard not to say something.  _ He’s my mate! I know him!  _ He wanted to yell, but he forced the screams down. Woong notices the omega’s discomfort, quickly switching the topic to Daehwi’s newest musical creations. He knew the youngest was a chatterbox, and could talk for hours, especially about his newest music. 

Youngmin eyes the beta, eyes saying  _ thank you.  _

-

The four boys walk out of the restaurant, stomachs full, and sated. 

“Anyways hyungs, I’m gonna get going now, I have an assignment due tomorrow and I’ve barely started.” Daehwi says to his three hyungs. The three nod, figuring who would see Daehwi home, as he was a young omega, and walking alone at night wasn’t safe for him.

They eventually decided on Woojin, since he lives in the same apartment complex as Daehwi.  _ Or more like demanded.  _

“Damn hyungs, I didn’t know you wanted me gone so badly.” Woojin jokes. Youngmin and Woong roll their eyes, the beta pushing the young alpha away with Daehwi, scolding about making sure to stay close by to Daehwi, and keep a lookout for any threats. Their hear Woojin’s stupid (not really) laugh leave his lips, as he guides Daehwi back into the direction of their apartment, hand around the youngest’s waist. 

The two eldest watched them leave, before the beta turned to Youngmin, who was failing to keep himself balanced on his crutches. “Mind telling what got you so off at dinner?” Woong says skeptically. 

Youngmin looks up at his best friend, realizing that he needed to head home.  _ Now.  _

“Woongie, we need to get home now.” Youngmin says, distress showing all over his face. Woong looks at him in question, opening his mouth to ask why, when Youngmin says “Don't ask questions, just…  _ please.”  _

Woong nods, leading Youngmin in the way of their home.  _ He’ll ask later.  _

-

When the two reach Youngmin’s apartment, the elder scrambles to open the door, feeling a strong whiff of apples and cinnamon. He knew exactly what was going on, and turned to Woong with panic on his face. 

_ At least Woong’s question got answered.  _

“Hyung, I’ll go ahead and leave. I’ll see you in a few days… that is, if you can walk.” the beta says with a smirk, winking at the omega, before turning to leave. Youngmin flushes a deep red, glad that Woong wasn’t able to see it. He opens the door, using his crutches to walk through, before quickly locking the door. 

He was about to yell out that he was home to Donghyun, when he was cut off to someone pinning him against the wall. He looks up to see  _ his alpha  _ gazing at him with a predatory gaze, eyes burning with arousal. 

_ His rut.  _

Before Youngmin could say anything, he felt Donghyun push his lips onto his, kissing him deeply. The alpha lifts up the elder’s shirt to let his hands graze against Youngmin’s soft skin, making the omega whimper into their passionate kiss. The younger pulls away to gaze at Youngmin once against before speaking:

“Gonna be a good little omega for me?” he says, voice sounding low from the intensity of his arousal. The elder whimpers, hoping that would satisfy the alpha enough, not trusting his words with the way Donghyun was looking at him. The alpha growls in dissatisfaction, going up to tangle his hand in the elder’s silky hair, before giving it a firm tug, pulling his head slightly back, and showing more of his neck. 

A groan (which sounds more like a whine) tumbles off Youngmin’s tongue at the rush of pain that ran through his body--  _ but it felt so good.  _

“Answer me  _ omega.  _ Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Donghyun snarls at the elder, going to suck marks against his neck, while he waits for Youngmin to answer him. 

Youngmin was overwhelmed, body trembling from the pleasure, as well as trying to keep balance on only one leg. He would have fallen over if it wasn’t for the alpha’s hands on his waist, gripping them tightly. He wanted to answer, he really did, but he simply couldn’t get himself to do so. 

When Donghyun realized that the omega wasn’t going to respond, his hands went down to the taller’s ass, gripping it tightly, before placing a harsh smack to the clothed skin. Youngmin yelps, arms going to wrap around the shorter’s neck, and whining when the alpha spanked him again. 

Suddenly, he feels himself getting lifted and carried to a different part of his apartment, before being set down on his dining table. He looks up at the alpha in confusion and want, only to see Donghyun looking right back at him, stare being extremely intense. “Since you decided to be such a disobedient omega, I’m going to have to punish you.” the younger says huskily, eyes burning straight through the elder. 

The taller bites his lip in anticipation and slight fear at what Donghyun was going to do. Out of the times they had sex, Donghyun had never been this rough or down talked to the elder this much, and if he was being honest, it kinda scared him. Yet at the same time, it set a weird wave of arousal throughout his limbs. 

Donghyun pushes the elder down onto the table, still being gentle to make sure the omega doesn’t hit his head, before undressing him and throwing his clothes somewhere on the floor. He unbuttons his shirt but doesn’t remove it, deciding to lean himself over Youngmin and attack his lips hungrily. The taller kisses back, immediately giving  _ his alpha  _ entrance to his mouth. 

The two make out passionately over Youngmin’s kitchen table, a mixture of teeth clanking and tongues wrapping around each other. When the younger pulled away, he observed the other’s features, seeing how Youngmin was breathing heavily, and hair was sticking to his forehead due to sweat.  _ He looked so fucked out.  _

“How about we put that pretty mouth to use, since you won’t talk,” Donghyun whispered into the omega’s ear, hot breath sending shivers down Youngmin’s spine. “Suck me off pretty.”

The elder only nods, hopping off the table gently (with Donghyun’s help; the alpha hadn’t forgotten about his ankle, mind you), and dropping down to his knees to come face to face to the zipper of Donghyun’s pants. His hands reach up to undo them, not before looking at the alpha for permission. The younger nods, feeling the omega undo his pants, before pulling them down along with his underwear, revealing his rock hard cock, standing proudly against his abdomen. 

Youngmin licks his lips at the sight, seeing the tip red and leaking of pre-come. He opens his mouth to wrap around the tip, starting with small kitten licks, before talking the tip fully into his mouth. He hears Donghyun groan at how the omega’s warm cavern enveloped his length almost perfectly, making him take more of his cock into his mouth. 

The elder feels the alpha’s hand go to his hair, gripping it harshly, and pushing his head down his length farther. Youngmin starts to move his head slowly, looking up through his eyelashes to gauge the younger’s reactions. The sight he sees is close to erotic; Donghyun’s head was tipped back, mouth gaping open as the omega continues to suck him off. 

“Shit angel, you’re so good with your mouth.” he hears him moan out, making Youngmin hum around his length, sending vibrations of pleasure up his spine. The alpha’s grip on the omega’s hair gets tighter, as he growls out “I’m going to fuck your mouth, princess” 

Youngmin complies wordlessly, as Donghyun begins to move his hips slowly, dick sliding in and out of the elder’s mouth. The latter tries his best to breathe through his nose, while hollowing his cheeks around the younger’s cock. When he feels the other’s length hit the back of his throat, he tries his best not to choke, and breathe the best he can. 

Suddenly, he feels Donghyun stop, before pulling out of his mouth, and pulling him up by his hair, making his whimper at the pain. The alpha pushes him back, his back hitting the surface of the table. 

“You’re so naughty princess. You like having things in your mouth, don’t you?” the younger growls, smirking when he sees Youngmin nodding, as he slot his body in between the omega’s legs. He pushes his hips down against the elder, grinding on him slowly. Youngmin throws his head back in pleasure, hands gripping Donghyun’s upper arms as the latter continues to move his hips on him. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard until all you remember is my name,” the younger starts speaking, voice dripping with lust, “Knot you and claim you again, again, and again.” 

The omega can only respond with moans and whimpers, mind getting sent into overdrive at the stimulation. He had no idea how Donghyun was so good with his hips, but at the same time, he really couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The younger eventually pulls back, going to grab a condom, before rolling it over his length. “Do you need me to prep you?” he asked the elder. Youngmin looks up at him with teary glazed eyes, mind hazy. He was so desperate to get fuck, that he shook his head no. 

“Are you sure?” Donghyun looks at him skeptically. He knew the other wasn’t in his right state of mind to properly say what he wants and what he needs, so he wasn’t sure. He watches as Youngmin opens his mouth to speak, but closes it up again as if he was unsure with what he needed. Instead he just whines, and weakly kicks, hoping it would convey his message. 

“Okay angel, let me prep you okay?” the alpha says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the elder’s lips, as he slowly pushes one finger into the omega’s puckered entrance. Youngmin sighs softly at the finger, loving the intrusion already. It doesn’t take Donghyun long to add in a second finger, and even a third. 

Youngmin arches his back as he feels the other’s fingers hit his special bundle of nerves, the wood of his dining table pressed harshly against his back. Suddenly, the fingers are gone, making the omega whine, and random begs tumble off his lips. Donghyun slaps his thigh and snarls, before he grits out “I’ll give you what you deserve, omega.” 

And before he knew it, Donghyun was easing his cock into his entrance. 

“Ah- _ ah.”  _ Youngmin threw his head back, the feeling of being full making his omega practically yell in satisfaction. The alpha pushes one of Youngmin’s legs up to bend and rest against his chest, as he begins to move his hips slowly. The omega’s hands immediately fly to the younger’s shoulders, gripping it tightly, as the latter starts moving at a faster pace. 

“Angel, fuck, you’re so tight.” Donghyun groans, relishing in the way Youngmin’s walls sucked him in. The elder simply moans, loving how the alpha’s voice dripped with lust. All while moving, Donghyun takes in his mate’s features, seeing how his back is arching beautifully and loud and lewd moans and gasps are spilling out of his mouth.  _ The sight was erotic and sexy.  _

He leans over to kiss his mate, a battle of tongue and teeth, as he continues to practically abuse the omega’s nerves while fucking him against the kitchen table. Hearing Youngmin’s muffled whimpers and whines were like music to his ears, and he could tell by the change in pitch, that the other was close. 

“Are you close?” Donghyun growls out as he pulls away, eyeing the elder expectantly. The omega simply nods, but the alpha wasn’t satisfied with that answer. He once again tangles his digits into the other’s hair, tugging it harshly. 

“ _ Answer me.  _ Do you want your punishment to get worse?” he snarls, watching as unshed tears finally fall down the elder’s cheeks. 

“Y-yes. I’m close alpha” the omega responds weakly, tears continuing to spill from his eyes. The alpha hums in satisfaction, pressing a soft kiss to the boy under him, and giving him permission to let himself go. 

And Youngmin does so, with the arch of his back and a cry, he comes untouched all over his torso and Donghyun’s abs. He expected the younger to stop his movements, but he was in for a surprise when he kept moving at a fast pace, sending him into overstimulation. 

“W-what are you-” 

“This is your punishment from before, pretty. Remember how I said you were going to get punished for being so bad?” the alpha spit out, continuing his movements, cock sliding in and out of the omega. 

Youngmin lets out another cry, not used to being overstimulated, and not knowing what to make out of the feeling. It had been forever since he had been sent into overdrive, making him completely forget the feeling.

“Alpha, Donghyun,  _ fuck”  _ the omega cries, weakly pawing at the alpha’s shoulder and kicking his legs meekly. 

Donghyun was moving at the devil's pace, as he sent Youngmin into overdrive. With the way the elder was tightening around him, he reached his high with a loud groan, coming into the condom, and knot slowly beginning to grow. 

“Shit, beautiful.” Donghyun breathes out, feeling his cock grow, and the elder’s hole stretching perfectly around it. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you princess?”

Youngmin hears everything the alpha is saying, but only responds with loud whines and sharp gasps, his whole body trembling. He feels his hole stretching as Donghyun’s knot grows, whining at the pain, so the younger gently shushes him.

“Shh, angel. Deep breaths for me. It’ll subside soon.” Donghyun whispers, pressing his forehead against Youngmin’s. The omega opens his eyes to gaze at the alpha, seeing the sincerity and adoration look written in his eyes, all while tears continue to spill out. The shorter kisses them away softly, every kiss saying a small ‘ _ I love you’  _ before finally pressing his lips onto the elder’s, and moving slowly and romantically against his. 

Youngmin kisses back, arms going to wrap around the younger’s neck, pulling him closer. They kiss languidly for a few minutes until they have to pull away to catch their breaths. When they do pull away, the slight movement makes Youngmin jolt in pain. 

“Ah- _ ah”  _ Youngmin whines at the stretch. 

Donghyun watches the elder squirm in discomfort, before grabbing his hands in his and holding them tightly. “Are you okay?”

“Kinda in pain” is all Youngmin says.

“I know. I know. It’ll hopefully go down in a few minutes.” the alpha responds, squeezing the elder’s (very large) hands in reassurance. Youngmin nods, taking deep breaths to calm him down from the pain, when he noticed. 

“Damn, did we actually have sex on my dining table?” Youngmin suddenly said, chuckling at the realization. Donghyun observes the scenario, before smiling and having a small laugh for himself when he realized that yes,  _ they did indeed fuck on the kitchen table.  _

“I guess we did.” the younger says, watching in  _ sheer love  _ as his mate smiled that big, cute smile that he loved so much. 

“Stop smiling at me like a lovesick idiot when your dick is literally in my ass, and come and kiss me.” Youngmin giggles before pulling Donghyun down to kiss him passionately. 

_ Oh, but I’m your lovesick idiot.  _

-

He woke up in Donghyun’s arms, morning sun shining over his tanned skin. As expected, they went through multiple rounds before both collapsed in sheer exhaustion. The alpha seriously wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to knot the omega multiple times. Youngmin knew he wouldn’t be able to walk properly considering how much the younger abused his hole. 

He gets pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Donghyun pull him closer, nuzzling his face into the elder’s neck, scenting him. The taller mewls in delight, sleep hazed brain basking in the extra affection he was getting from his lover. 

“Morning angel. Did you sleep well?” he hears Donghyun say raspily, his morning voice quite prominent.

“Mmm, you?” 

Donghyun nods, pressing a soft kiss to the mating mark on Youngmin’s neck, before leading his way up to his lips, kissing him gently, before moving back down to pull the skin on the elder’s neck between his teeth. Youngmin lets out a sigh, before saying:

“Don’t you think we should get up and eat something?” 

Donghyun looked up at him, before he smirked, and wrapped his arm tightly around Youngmin’s waist. “I’d rather stay in bed and eat you.” 

“Wha-  _ ah.’  _ the omega moans out when he feels the younger slipping his cock straight into his entrance, before cupping his cheek to have the elder turn his head to languidly make out, while he fucks him softly. 

_ Morning breath be damned,  _ the two boys couldn’t bring themselves to care (and Donghyun was still on his rut,) as they made love under the amber hues of the rising sun. 

-

Luckily for Youngmin, the younger’s rut only lasted about two days, because he was absolutely drained and sore. He knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to walk for a while, even with his crutches with the way the alpha used him. Not that he minded, it was just that the omega was tired. 

Currently, his head was laying against Donghyun’s chest, while the two watched a movie together. It was some random romance movie that was trending on Netflix that Youngmin’s couldn’t bring himself to know the name of. The younger’s hand was in his hair, subconsciously massaging his head gently, while he focused on what the two characters were saying on screen. 

Youngmin felt his eyes droop, slowly beginning to feel sleepy with the way the other boy’s hand was moving softly in his hair and the quiet murmur of the movie. He shifted slightly, nuzzling himself into his favorite spot again (namely  _ Donghyun’s neck,) _ before taking a deep breath to ease his sleepy head. 

“Sleepy baby?” he hears Donghyun softly say, before feeling a soft kiss being pressed at the mating mark on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Youngmin nods, face still pressed in Donghyun’s neck. The younger hums, before murmuring in the elder’s ear “want me to scent you to sleep beautiful?” 

The omega was going to say yes, when suddenly, they heard a knock at the door, startling both boys. Youngmin had no idea what the time currently was, but what he did know was that it was quite late. 

Donghyun pauses the movie, before getting up. “I’ll get it angel, wait here for a minute.” 

Youngmin nods, watching the younger disappear out of the room, wondering who could possibly be at the door at this hour. 

So he waits.

_ And waits. _

What could be taking Donghyun so long? 

Curiosity getting the best of him, the omega gets up slowly, leaving his bedroom, to see what was going on, wincing with every step. What he wasn’t expecting was to see him at the door. 

_ “Woojin?” _

The younger meets Youngmin’s eyes, gaze having obvious glints of frustration. 

“Hyung.. What is  _ he  _ doing here?” the younger alpha says, referring to Donghyun. The elder alpha growls lowly, which he only gets a snarl back from Woojin. 

“Woojin-ah, be respectful. He’s your hyung.” Youngmin warns the younger. 

“How do you even know him? And why is he even in your house at this hour?” Woojin questions frustratingly. 

“Why does it matter how I know him and why he’s in my house right now? You treat your hyungs with respect. What are you even doing here anyways?” Youngmin says slowly, nerves beginning to grow. 

“I came over to check up on you and-  _ wait.”  _ Woojin cuts himself off, eyes falling on Youngmin’s neck. “What’s that on your neck?” 

The omega tenses.  _ His mating mark.  _ He wasn’t expecting Woojin to come over, so he didn’t even get a chance to cover it up. He knew the younger alpha was angry now, his pheromones and scent of pinecones and evergreen trees growing stronger by the minute. It all made Youngmin feel dizzy.  _ He was really fucked now.  _

“Where did you get a  _ mating mark  _ hyung? Who did this to you?” the youngest growled, eyes slowly beginning to glow red. Youngmin whimpers, eyes slowly filling up with tears at the reaction of pure fury the young alpha was giving. 

“Woojin, calm down, you’re scaring him.” Donghyun calmly says, trying to get the youngest back to his normal state of mind, as he walks up to his mate to attempt to bring him back to tranquility. 

“I won’t calm down until I know who gave him a fucking mate mark!” the youngest shouted, clearly upset. 

“I did Woojin! I gave him the goddam mark! Hyung is my mate!” Donghyun said, sounding exasperated. 

Woojin froze, eyes going back to the neutral brown color, as his face dropped. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he saw how frightened Youngmin truly was. All that came out was an “ _ oh”  _ and  _ “alright. goodnight hyungs.”  _ before he walked away from the eldest’s apartment. 

Youngmin watched him go, not having the energy to even chase after the younger. Donghyun gently calmed him down as he fought tears from spilling from his eyes.

_ What had he gotten himself into?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed
> 
> thank you for reading this update!


	5. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woong and Woojin are confused like two peas in a pod. Donghyun helps Youngmin destress with the help of the blowing winds of Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // this chapter contains significant mentions of past sexual assault. please proceed with caution if this topic is triggering to you. thank you.

**_tw //_ ** _this chapter contains significant mentions of_ ** _past sexual assault._ ** _please proceed with caution if this topic is triggering to you. thank you._

  
  


He was heartbroken. All these years of crushing and pining over Youngmin only to get his heart torn into pieces. Was his hyung always that dense? Or did he purposely ignore all of his advancements? Woojin wasn’t entirely sure what the correct answer was, but what he did know now was that he would never get a chance to love Youngmin the way he felt he deserved, and it was also because of _that alpha,_ Donghyun. 

He was pissed, more than anything. More than his own feelings being hurt, he was pissed that Donghyun carelessly mated Youngmin. How did they even know each other? How did they even meet? There were so many unanswered questions running through his mind, and he knew that they probably would never get them answered. 

He felt the late summer breeze of nighttime blow across his face, not really knowing where to go from here. Should he go home? Or should he head to someone’s house? His brain was so jumbled up with thoughts and he-

‘ _Park Woojin!”_ he heard a very familiar voice call him. He turns around to see the figure of his fellow dance mate stomping up to him, an unimpressed look written on his face. 

‘Woongie hyung? What are you doing here”

“This isn’t about me. What the hell were you thinking of going out this late at night?” the elder scolded the alpha.

“I just needed some time to clear my head. How did you even know I was here?” Woojin asked skeptically. 

Woong stiffened. He didn't want to tell Woojin that he was also out on a walk as well, trying to figure out his own feelings, nor did he want to tell him that Youngmin had called him earlier to go and look for him. He knew how Woojin would react if he did tell him, so it would be better not too. 

The elder sighs “that doesn’t matter either, Woojinie. Come on, I know your home is a bit far from here, so you can stay with me.” he said, leaving no space for Woojin to decline. 

-

The elder walked into the comfort of his apartment, the younger alpha following him. He places his keys on the counter near the door, before removing his shoes, Woojin following suit. The beta turns to look at the latter, taking in his features.

_He looks so handsome, even with a look of pain written on his face._

“Hyung.”

_His defined features are so sharp. How could somebody not fall in love?_

“Hyung.” 

_His gaze is undeniably sexy. It’s so hard to not yearn for him.”_

“Hyung!” 

Woong shakes his head in surprise, looking at the younger with wide eyes when he saw how close they were. _Specifically their faces._ Woong didn’t know how to deal with the proximity. 

“Woojin-” 

“Were you even listening to me hyung? Why were you staring at me?” 

Woong opens his mouth to answer the younger, but he doesn't know how to tell him _you’re the most beautiful person I’ve seen._ So he just stays quiet. That seems to dissatisfy the younger, the latter hooking his fingers under Woong’s chin to make him look directly into his eyes. 

“Hyung? What’s going on; is there something you want to tell me?” the alpha says softly. Their faces were so close to each other, that if someone saw them, they would think that the two were mates or even just lovers. _But that wasn’t the case,_ and it broke Woong’s heart. 

“Um…” Woong paused. He didn’t know what to say to the younger with his face that was close to him, practically feeling the way the other’s breath brushed across his face. He looks back at the taller’s eyes, seeing that they weren’t looking at him, but lower than that. 

_His lips. The alpha was looking at his lips._

“Wooj-” 

The younger cut him off when he pressed his lips to the beta’s, arms wrapping around the smaller’s waist tightly. It caught Woong by surprise, emitting a yelp, before his eyes fluttered closed, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck, and kissing him back. And he couldn’t feel any more in heaven. The other’s lips on his, kissing him gently. It was all the beta wanted. 

When he feels Woojin pull away, he lets out a whine, not wanting the feeling of the other’s lips to leave him so soon. 

“Sorry hyung… I didn’t mean to do that. I don’t know what came over me.” Woojin slowly apologizes, features showing true sincerity, as his own feelings he _might have_ could have potentially just ruined his friendship with the elder. He was going to turn and walk away, but Woong caught him before the beta could lose his chance at the love he truly wanted. 

“Woojin, don’t apologize.” 

“But I just kissed you without consent! We aren’t dating, or even just hooking up!” the younger says, emotions and stress overtaking his words. 

Woong paused for a moment, before whispering “then let’s change that.” 

The younger looks at him with wide eyes, eyebrows raised in sheer shock “what?” 

“I said, let’s change that. Woojin, I love you! Can’t you see! The way I look at you every day, how could you be so dense?” 

Woojin didn’t say anything, and Woong was convinced that he had just ruined everything at that exact moment. He felt tears prickling and threatening to fall out of his eyes, preparing himself for rejection. 

“How long?”

“What?” 

“I said how long.. Have you loved me?” 

The elder fiddles with his fingers, not being able to make eye contact with the younger as he mumbled out a _“for as long as I can remember.”_ he said softly, blush growing on his cheeks. What he doesn’t see is Woojin's smile, hand brushing along the side of his hip. Woong looks up at him, seeing the younger looking right back at him. 

“I… can’t say I love you back, because I’m sure you know… I love someone else. And I don’t want to use you.” 

_Woong felt his heart sink._

“But, give me a bit more time to let go, and then maybe… we can go on a date?”

The beta looks up at the alpha in shock, reading at his expression to see any sense of joking and sarcasm. But he saw none. All he saw was Woojin’s genuine look, and soft smile defining his features. All he could do was nod back, moving his face closer to the other’s, hoping that _maybe this might be the start of his love story?_

The younger knows what Woong wants, and surges forward to kiss him softly again, arms wrapped tightly around the other’s waist, and kissing the beta softly in the apartment entrance. 

_He could get used to this._

-

“Shh pretty, it’s okay,” Donghyun whispers in Youngmin’s ear, before pressing his face into the other’s neck, scenting him gently in hopes of calming him. 

“It’s all my fault. I should have told him, but I was too scared!” the elder cries out, fat tears rolling down his cheeks at a very fast pace. Donghyun stays silent for a moment, holding the omega close to his chest, and intertwining their fingers together. Youngmin squeezed back with almost a death grip, not knowing where else to push his pain too. 

“Is there a reason, baby?” the alpha asked cautiously. 

“Woojin has always been protective of me ever since I was...well.” Youngmin’s voice fades at the end of the sentence, the scenario being hard for him to talk about. He was already so broken, so to talk about what happened in his past made it even harder to even focus. 

“Angel, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to-”

“But I do! It’s just… hard.” he cuts off the younger, knowing his lover and mate had a right to know about his past. The alpha nods, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before murmuring:

“Okay angel. But take your time, okay? Don’t force it out.” 

Youngmin gulped, not knowing where to start, and not knowing how to put it into words. He feels the alpha squeeze his hand gently, giving him a little bit of comfort to finally start speaking. 

“A few years ago, something happened…” he paused, swallowing again to get his nerves down before starting again. “I was taken when I was vulnerable and naive. I was shamed and made a fool of. I’m so glad that Woong was there to save me before it would have been too late.” As the elder spoke, he felt Donghyun tighten his hold around him, and pull him possibly closer to his body. 

“I could have died. Those people used me like I was their toy, and shamed me for merely walking around with my scent on display. They told me I was practically asking for it, and hurt me in ways I hate to remember.” The omega didn’t realize that he was crying until he felt his salty tears hit his lips and getting the taste in his mouth. 

Donghyun was in shock, finding out about his mate’s upsetting past. He needed to figure out how to comfort his lover, especially with a topic this sensitive to handle. He hears Youngmin proceed. 

“Ever since then, I’ve been using scent blockers, and Woojin after that got significantly more protective over me. He promised to protect me at all costs, and I guess after he saw the mating mark, I guess he felt dejected that he couldn’t protect me, even though I don’t regret what happened anymore.” 

The younger smiles at Youngmin’s words, hands coming up to stroke the latter’s hair gently, before pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear, figuring out how to respond to what the elder just told him. 

“I’m proud of you hyung. That took a lot of bravery to speak out about.” was what Donghyun said finally, before cupping Youngmin’s cheek, their faces coming into close proximity. “I promise to always be there to protect you, angel. I’m sorry that ever happened. You’re so strong. I love you.” and he seals that promise with a kiss to the elder’s lips. Youngmin immediately kisses back, relishing at how soft and loving the alpha was being. 

This kiss was like no previous kiss they have shared. It wasn’t passionate nor underlaid with lust, and it wasn’t the type of kiss that would lead to something more. It was their way of saying _thank you_ and _i love you,_ but in a way where they didn’t have to say anything, and simply told that story through the touch of their lips. 

Donghyun was the first to pull away, taking in Youngmin’s features: from his lips (which were beautifully pink and swollen,) to his sparkling eyes that quite literally held stars. His hand was still gently holding the elder’s face, their faces still predominantly close to each other. He could feel the other’s breaths on his face, and the tingling sensation on his lips from just kissing the omega. 

“Baby.”

“Hmm?” Youngmin says, eyes going to look at Donghyun. It was amazing how much the younger could calm Youngmin. Just a while ago, he was crying out of sheer despair, and now he felt at ease in a matter of minutes. The alpha’s scent wrapped around him like a blanket, and he simply couldn’t feel more at ease. 

“Can I do something?” Donghyun says softly, looking at the omega right in the eyes. The elder nodes, eyes reading _what are you going to do,_ but that curious glint had an underlying _do whatever_ in it.

The younger leans in to press a soft kiss to Youngmin’s nose, before whispering _“I love you.”_

He presses a kiss to both of his cheeks.

_“I love you.”_

Another kiss to his neck. 

_“I love you.”_

A kiss to both his eyelids

_“I love you.”_

The alpha continues to press gentle kisses all over the omega’s face and neck, before finally pushing one more to his lips once again. When he finally pulls back, Youngmin has tears running down his cheeks, but the most beautiful smile written across his features. 

_“I love you.”_ Donghyun says once more, and all the elder can do is smile even more, his cheeks beginning to hurt from how touched and loved he felt from the younger. The alpha presses their foreheads together, and he just barely catches the omega whispering back:

_“I love you so much more.”_

-

It had been a few days since everything had happened with Woojin, and Youngmin still didn’t know how to even deal with it. Donghyun has been by his side as much as he could, but as the alpha was also a student, and had responsibilities, he couldn’t always be there to comfort his mate. 

The one thing Donghyun didn’t have to worry about as much anymore was the elder’s ankle, as throughout the week, it began to heal predominantly well, and the omega was able to get around without his crutches now. 

When he did have to leave, typically to work on some music with Daehwi, he would never forget to scent the omega, and leave a t-shirt or sweatshirt that had his scent on it in case the elder missed him. Sometimes Youngmin would wake up to the younger not by his side, but always see a note next to him saying that the other would be back soon, and that he loved him. Those notes never failed to make the elder smile. 

The impact of everything that has occurred however has stressed Youngmin out more than he would like to admit. He couldn’t live with the fact that his precious dongsaeng could possibly hate him now because of what happened, and it was distracting him in everything that he did. Even right at this moment, Youngmin could barely focus on the noodles he was preparing for him and the alpha who said he would be home in five minutes. 

He never heard the door open and close. He never heard the soft call of his same tumble off the younger’s lips. He never saw the alpha walking up to him with a confused face. He only finally came back to his senses when he felt Donghyun hug him from the back, tightly wrapping his arms around his waist, and hooking his chin onto the taller’s neck. 

“Whatcha thinkin about hyung?” the younger said, glancing over at what the elder was doing, before looking back at his mate in curiosity. 

The elder looks back at Donghyun, eyes wide before saying:

“Nothing. Come eat now.” he said quietly, before pressing a soft kiss to Donghyun’s cheek, and taking the plates out to set up for dinner. 

Only the alpha knew it wasn’t just _nothing_. He knew his mate was freaking out over what happened a few nights ago internally. The look written over the omega’s face read distressed, and Donghyun had to try wracking his brain to see what could possibly help clear the elder’s mind. 

That’s when the younger one had a lightbulb. 

“Why are you just standing there? Come eat!” Youngmin suddenly yelped, snapping Donghyun out of his thoughts. He simply nods his head, a soft smile written on his face as he devised his plan out to help his lover out. 

\- 

When the elder was doing the dishes, the alpha once again wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist, placing back into the same position that he was before they had dinner. 

“What’s up Hyun?” the omega says, not looking away from the dishes in his hands. 

Donghyun smiles at the nickname, before bringing his lips up to Youngmin’s ear, and whispering “Pretty, when you’re done, go get dressed for me, okay?” His hot breath fanned over the shell of the elder’s ear, warm hands running up his sides. Youngmin’s body stiffened. The alpha only called him _pretty_ when they were about to have sex, or during sex. Turning off the water, he places the last of the dishes onto the drying rack, before turning to look back at his mate. 

“Why?” 

“Just do it? We’re going on a drive.” was all the younger said, before walking away to get ready himself. All Youngmin could do was stare in shock, before he hurried to his closet to get dressed for _whatever Donghyun was planning._

He opened the closet doors, eyes grazing over all of his clothes, before finally setting them on the flannel hanging right next to a plain black t-shirt. _Perfect._

The omega grabs them along with a pair of black ripped jeans. He gets dressed quickly, before fixing up his hair, and putting on his shows, lacing them up tightly. He looked at himself once more in the mirror, before grabbing a pair of silver dangling earrings to place on his ears, completing his outfit. 

He steps out of his bedroom sheepishly, suddenly feeling shy as he walks into the living room, seeing the younger standing there with his phone in his hand, clad in the same leather jacket that he wore when they met. When Donghyun feels another presence in the room, he looks up, seeing the elder’s shy gaze, and pretty fingers playing with each other. 

Donghyun couldn’t look away. 

The way the elder’s hair was styled, along with the slight blush that was always on the omega’s cheeks, plus his cute outfit that he got dressed in. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take much more of the sight in front of him. _He was just so cute._

“Shit _pretty._ You got all this dressed up just for me?” Donghyun says breathlessly, hand reaching out to pull the elder closer by the waist. “You’re so gorgeous, you know that?” he says, cupping the other’s cheek, before pulling him into a soft kiss. Youngmin immediately kissed back, hands going around the younger’s neck to pull him closer. 

Donghyun pulls away, saying softly “let go for that drive.” 

-

The wind blew through the window, as Donghyun drove through downtown Seoul, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on Youngmin’s thigh. The lights of the city were flashing before the elder’s eyes, and he simply couldn’t get enough of the view. As they pass by the city, and into more rural areas, the omega adverts his eyes to the alpha, and his hand placed on his thigh. 

He smiled as the street lights adorn the younger’s sharp features, and the hand squeezing his leg tightly, protectively. With the wind blowing through, and the silver watch wrapped around Donghyun’s wrist, Youngmin was simply so enraptured by the younger’s features and style, that he didn’t notice the car stopping in a whimsical area, very much secluded from human activity. 

Donghyun looks at the elder, only to see that the latter was looking right back at him. He lets out a small smile before saying “what?” 

Youngmin just shakes his head, getting shy under the younger’s gaze. The alpha just chuckles, and leans in to whisper into the omega’s ear. 

“Look outside baby.” 

Youngmin adverts his look to peer out of the car window, seeing the skyline of Seoul right under the tip of their nose. He lets out a soft gasp, a smile growing on his features, as he excitedly jumps slightly forward to get a better look of the city. “It’s so pretty, wow.” 

“I know what’s prettier.” Donghyun suddenly said, eyes not leaving his mate. 

“What is it?” the omega says, completely oblivious to what the alpha was referring too. He doesn’t see the other leaning closer, so it shocks him to feel the alpha’s face so close to his. 

“You.” the younger whispers in his ear once again. Youngmin turns to face his mate, not shocked at the proximity between him and the younger. He finds himself looking at the younger’s lips, then looking back at his eyes, only to see that Donghyun had done the exact same thing. As their breaths were mixing, the two boys slowly leaned in, pressing their lips together in a romantic kiss. 

Their necks stretched as they continued to kiss one another, the elder’s hands grabbing his mate’s face. Donghyun knew that if there were no barriers between him and Youngmin right now, he would have wrapped his hands around the other’s waist, and pulled him closer. _But who said he couldn’t do that right now?_

The alpha pulls away, noticing the string of saliva connecting his and the omega’s lips. He sat back, eyes still burning through his mate and his swollen pink lips. “Pretty, how about you come here and sit on my lap, hm?” he says, smirking when the elder obediently nodded, and clambered to the driver’s side of the car, seating himself on Donghyun’s lap. 

“Much better, now come here.” the alpha said, wrapping his hands around his mate’s waist, _just like he wanted,_ and pulling him closer to his body. The omega yelps at the sudden movement, but simply comply with whatever the alpha wanted him to do. The younger pulls him into another kiss by the neck, getting their bodies as close to one another as absolutely possible. 

Their lips curl around one another's, Donghyun’s tongue entering the omega’s mouth to get a taste of it. Youngmin emits a small sound in approval, liking the direction this was going already. The alpha’s hands grasp the elder’s waist tighter, before pulling away, taking in Youngmin’s features. He loved the way the omega practically soaked in all the stunning light being reflected off the skyline of Seoul, golden hues making the latter’s skin glow. 

“Angel, you look so beautiful.” the younger starts, looking into the elder’s wide eyes that were currently sparkling out of excitement and happiness. “I really want you to ride me; do you want that pretty?” 

The alpha’s words caught Youngmin off guard. A part of his head really wanted to follow the younger’s command, but another half of him knew they could potentially get caught, considering they were in public. Donghyun noticed the omega’s hesitation, deciding on leaning into nose at the other cheek, before softly kissing the area. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, angel. It’s all up to you,” he said, softly running his hands along the elder’s sides. 

Youngmin couldn’t help but savor the way the alpha was being so gentle with him, pressing tender kisses anywhere he could, and holding him close as if he might lose him. He wanted this. _He really did._

“I want it.” 

“Hm?” 

“I want to ride you.” was all the omega could get himself to say, before burying his face into the junction between the alpha’s neck and shoulder. He could feel his face heating up, pretty sure a blush was covering it predominantly. Suddenly, he could feel a hand on his face, pulling him out of the younger’s neck, and forcing him to make eye contact with the younger. 

Donghyun’s face adorned a soft smile, and he maintained his eye contact as he slowly began to undress his mate. The elder was about to scramble and start doing it himself, but the younger stopped him, whispering in his ear: 

_“Let me take care of you, princess.”_

Youngmin was about to speak back, but the look on the alpha’s face wrote _let me do this, please?_ The elder can only nod, feeling his skin meeting the cool air of the car, gasping at the sensation. Donghyun continues to undress him (and at some point, the omega having to help him take off his pants,) before grabbing the flannel that the elder wore on the drive and draping it over his shoulders. 

“Just to cover up a little bit, just in case.” the alpha softly said. Youngmin nodded, not trusting his voice once again. He didn't really know why he could never make proper sentences when he made love with his mate, but it didn’t seem like the younger minded him doing all the talking (unless he ordered him to speak, now _that_ was a different story.) 

“Angel, do you need me to prep you?” 

The elder shook his head, murmuring out “already fingered myself this evening while you were gone.” 

Donghyun’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Oh? Did you expect us to do this today?” 

The omega blushed, nodding once again, and hiding his face in the alpha’s neck once again. He felt the younger bring his hand to stroke his hair, the other one still snug around his waist. When he felt a hot breath right by his ear, he allowed a soft whine to tumble off his lips, also because the cool air hit his cock, making a shiver run down his back. 

_“Please…”_ the elder begged, wanting his mate inside him. 

“Shh pretty, I’ve got you,” Donghyun says, gently shushing his boyfriend as he loosened his grip on the other’s waist. “Can you lift your hips for me, angel?” Youngmin wordlessly complies, lifting himself up, allowing the alpha to unzip his jeans and free his dick from the confines. Grabbing a condom out of his jacket pocket (thank god he had one,) he rolls it over his length. Letting out a low groan, he draws the elder closer to him and slowly pushes his cock into his gorgeous mate. 

Youngmin lets a whine at the burning stretch of Donghyun’s length, but it felt _oh so good._ The alpha wraps his arms around the elder, practically hugging him, and thrusting his hips up in slow and tender strokes, not allowing the omega to do any of the work. Hearing the elder whimper straight in his ear sent shivering sensations down his spine, and only making him want to milk more beautiful sounds out of him. 

“So good for me, aren’t you princess? Looking so beautiful on my cock, and only for me to see, hm?” the alpha purrs out, loving the warmth of Youngmin’s walls taking in his dick perfectly. The elder could only respond with whimpers and moans, head rested against Donghyun’s shoulder, and heated breath pressed right against the younger’s neck. 

“You’re so gorgeous. And you always put yourself before others. I’m so lucky to have you.” the younger continues, noticing how the elder reacted positively to all the words Donghyun spoke in his ear. The alpha groans when he feels the omega clench around him, continuing to move his hips in a steady tempo, not wanting this moment to end.

“Angel, look at me.” 

Youngmin pulls himself out of the younger’s neck once again, looking at his mate with glassy eyes, face covered in sweat, and hair sticking to his forehead. _Donghyun thought he looked absolutely ethereal._

With the gold mixed with white iridescent light blanketing the elder’s skin, the younger simply just couldn’t get enough on how the other looked. Back arched, and dark brown orbs looking right back at his. It was all so overwhelming; he had to pull him into a kiss, molding his lips onto the other like they were meant to be there (which they were,) as the two continued to make love in front of the skyline of Seoul. 

He leans slightly back, until his lips are hovering over the omega’s, their breaths intertwining with one another’s. _You’re my everything, my one and only._

“P-please.” Youngmin whimpers out, lifting his hands up to cup the younger’s face. “Alpha, please make me come.” 

The alpha nods, moving his a tad faster to get the elder to reach his climax. Wrapping his long fingers around Youngmin’s untouched length, he moves his hand in time with his hips, easing the elder through his release. Youngmin tips his head back, exposing his tan skin on his neck, giving Donghyun free access, his mouth pressing soft and lips sucking to create some marks. 

“A-ah ah _please.”_ the omega pleads, so close to his release that he could nearly taste it. The flannel that the younger had placed over his shoulders had fallen off, but both boys couldn’t bring themselves to car all that much. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Donghyun murmurs “come for me angel. Show me how beautiful you look when you come.” 

Youngmin comes with a soft cry, all over Donghyun’s hand, arching his back, tan skin glistening with sweat and the night glow. The alpha comes into the condom when he feels Youngmin’s walls squeeze his cock tighter. He allows them both to ride out their orgasm, before stopping the movement of his hips and leaning his forehead against the elder. 

“So pretty for me. You did so well, princess.” the younger softly praises his mate, knowing how much he loved to hear it. He slowly pulls his cock out of the elder, hearing the small whine the omega emitted from the feeling of emptiness. 

“God, I love you so much, thank you for letting me make you mine,” Donghyun said, ignoring the fact that they had mated accidentally. All of that didn’t matter now, because they had one another, and both boys knew they would never want to change it for anything or anyone. I knew they loved each other, and to them, at this moment, that’s all that mattered. 

Youngmin looks at Donghyun, observing his gaze carefully, before pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lip, and whispering breathlessly:

_“Thank you for always being there for me, and loving me with your entire heart.”_

The two boys smile at one another, ignoring if the car smelled like the reminiscent of their lovemaking. They were absolutely lost in each other’s eyes, not caring if anyone were to catch them. 

_I love you so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if my updates have been super slow, but school is keeping me relatively busy. Thank you for understanding. I'll see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed


End file.
